A Shooting Wish
by ziggerr
Summary: Three sisters are wished away by a shooting star and end up in the land of there dreams! Middle Earth! Join Gwyneth, Mimir, and Lillith on there epic journey through the films based off the series by J.R.R. Tolkien. Aragorn/OC Legolas/OC Pippin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the west"_

Lillith sigh as the girls finished singing along and looked at Gwyneth.

"I suppose you should turn it off now." She said softly looking toward the DVD player, which Gwyn was closer too. She nodded and pushed the off button. Mimir smiled and leaned back on the couch.

"I love the day before our birthdays." She said fondly.

"I know, who wouldn't love Lord of the Rings marathons?" Gwyn said stretching and standing up.

"Come on, I want to get in the pool and stargaze." Mimir and Lillith nodded and the three sisters went to change.

Gwyneth, the eldest wore a simple black suit, pulled back her long ebony locks, and wiped the make up from her blue eyes. When she was done she met Mimir in the hallway. Mimir, who was the middle child, had wavy blonde hair to her waist and blue eyes. She wore a green and gold suit. The last to emerge from her room was Lillith, the youngest. She had curly deep red hair that bounced around her shoulders, and wore a suit of blue, that matched her eyes.

"We're all ready then?" She asked in a cheery voice while half way down the stairs.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my towel!" Mimir said starting back up the stairs.

"No, remember? You left it by the pool to dry?" Gwyn said stopping her.

"Oh yea, thanks Gwyn."

"That's what I'm here for."

The girls stepped into the pool and got adjusted. Soon enough, each girl was lying on her back and staring up at the sky. It was surprisingly clear and all the stars seemed to burn slightly brighter. Lillith's water-proof watch beeped.

"Five minutes to midnight." She stated.

"Are you excited, Gwyn?" Mimir asked.

"What do you mean, Mimi?"

"Well, it's not everyday someone turns twenty-one. I still have a year and Lil's only eighteen. You must fell pretty great."

Gwyn shrugged. "Not much difference. I can drink and go to certain clubs now but that's about it. Nothing real special."

"Well, _I'd_ be pretty excited." Lillith said.

"That's because you're barely legal." Gwyn replied.

"I'm legal! I can vote and—and smoke and things!"

"For four months so far." Lillith made a sour face and checked her watch.

"Ten seconds!" Gwyn looked back at the stars.

"Seven," Lil continued. Mimir gave a small delighted squeal.

"Five," Lillith's voice got louder and higher.

"Three, two, one!"

As Lillith said "one" a star shot across the sky. Gwyneth smiled and closed her eyes, different wishes bounced around her skull. _Lord of the Rings. _She said in her head. _I wish my sisters and I were characters in the Lord of the Rings._ As she wished it she smiled knowing it was impossible to come true.

"Did you see the shooting star?" She asked her sisters.

"No, I—" Mimir was cut of by a sudden gust of wind. All the girls stood up and looked around. Clouds started to cover the stars and the water got very wavy.

"What's going on?" Asked Lillith worriedly.

"I don't know." Gwyneth said looking at the sky.

"Look! Look at the water!" Mimir shouted.

Gwyn looked down and saw the water had started to glow a bright blue in the middle. Suddenly a force started to pull her too it. The wind whipped her hair around her face as she tried to pull away but she couldn't. She saw the same happening with her sisters. She was now a mere foot from the bright blue circle.

"Mimir! Lillith!" She cried. She tried to outstretch and arm to Mimir when she was pulled under the water and into the blue.

She found that she couldn't touch the bottom of the pool. The water had gotten cooler but she could still feel it thrashing. She broke to the surface and bobbed like a cork in the crashing waves. She felt like she had put on more weight and looked down. Her swimsuit was gone and she was now dressed in a medieval, coal black, woman cut warrior clothing. Around her waist and thighs were belts holding knives.

A wave crashed over top of her and she went under again, swallowing a lot of water. She got to the surface and she was hit again. This wave forced her further down in the water and with open eyes she was able to see the rock before she hit her head and was knocked out.

Gwyneth Felt her senses rush back to her. She was warm and comfortable laying on something soft. Birds were chirping through an open window that sent a lovely breeze her way. She could sense the sun shining through closed eyes. She sat up, eyes still closed, and rubbed her face.

"So she awakens." A voice said. She opened her eyes to see an elf. A tall one, with lovely black hair that fell in large waves around her shoulders. Gwyneth gasped recognizing her.

"You are Arwen." She said bluntly. Arwen smiled softly and nodded.

"I am." She said. Gwyneth's wish had come true. She jumped up.

"Is there a council going on as we speak?" She asked hurriedly putting on the clothes she arrived in. They had been sitting neat and clean on a dresser.

"How did you know of the council?" Arwen asked with a furrowed brow.

"Damn." Gwyn muttered running from the room into the hallway. She almost bumped into her sister.

"Gwyneth! We heard you were awake!" Lillith said wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. Wait…her waist?

"Lillith! You're a—"

"A hobbit, I know!" She said excitedly. "Look at Mimir, she's an elf!"

Gwyn looked at her other sister and sure enough, pointed ears peeped through her blonde hair. Her hair was longer, she was taller, and her eyes were a sharper blue. Gwyn looked back at Lillith and noticed not only was she smaller, but her hair was shorter and curlier, her bare feet were large and hairy.

"Good God," She muttered. "I can't believe it."

"So why did you rush out like that?" Mimi asked. Gwyn gasped as she remembered and grabbed there hands.

"The council is in progress! The fellowship! We need to get there before it's too late!"

"What?" Lillith asked trying to keep up with Gwyn's fast pace.

"Lilli, don't you realize it? We are in the Lord of the Rings! The Fellowship of the Ring! You want to take part in it don't you? Become a character yourself? Just like our role-play! Except this is real!"

"But how?" Mimi asked from Gwyn's left side.

"Birthday wishes." Gwyn said with a grin.

"The star!" Lillith exclaimed!

"Yes, now come on, we're nearly there!"" Gwyn said seeing the group of men, elf, dwarf, and hobbit.

"Very well," Gwen heard Elrond say. "You shall be the Fellowship of the—"

"Wait!" Gwyneth called bursting into the group her sisters not far behind her. She turned to look at Frodo.

"Frodo Baggins, surely you have room for three more." She said slightly out of breath. Laughter sounded throughout the group.

"Be gone you silly girl, this is no place for a woman." Boromir said chuckling. Gwyn raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"Oh it isn't is it?" She asked with a frozen tone.

"The man is right, lass, go back to where you came." Gimili said nodding at her.

Gwyn shook her head and looked at Frodo again.

"Frodo, my sisters and I have traveled far to join you on your quest. I pledge to protect you, to help you, to guide you on your journey. Please take my sword."

"And my bow." Mimir said.

"And my daggers!" Lillith added.

Frodo simply stared at her uncertainly. Slight doubt and nervousness clouded his eyes and Gwyn gave a frustrated sigh.

"Come now girl, you've had your fun." Boromir said walking toward her. Gwyn pulled a dagger from her leg and held it to his throat.

"Call me 'girl' one more time." She dared glaring at him dangerously. He smiled mockingly.

"Boromir," She heard Aragorn warn. Boromir acted as though he hadn't heard him.

"Gir—woa!" Gwyneth knocked his feet from under him, twisted him onto his belly and shoved him, hands behind his back, to the ground. She sat on his back and looked around at the shocked faces that surrounded her.

"A simple flipping trick is not the limit of my abilities. My sisters are just as skilled as I am. We willingly volunteer for this journey." She turned back to Frodo. "What say you?" She asked. Boromir shuffled beneath her but she pushed him back down.

"They shall come." Frodo said. Gwyneth smiled at him and got off Boromir who got to his feet grudgingly.

"So be it." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well," Elrond said again. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He said with a small.

"Right!" Gwyn turned to Pippin. "Where are we going?" He asked. This got a small spout of giggles from Lillith, and when Pippin turned to look at her she looked away with tinted cheeks. Gwyn turned back to the group.

"Gentlemen." She said nodding at them looking around mostly at the fellowship. When she looked at Aragorn she held his amused eye for a few moments before turning away. She looked at her sisters then made for her room. They followed her out of the courtyard.

"Women." She heard Gimil mutter loudly.

"Mind your words Master Dwarf." She called without looking back.

"Or what?" He called back. As soon as the words were past his lips he was pinned to the courtyard wall by two daggers and an arrow. Lillith giggled again and Mimir smiled. Gwyneth smirked and turned away walking once more.

"I like them!" She heard Pippin announce. Lillith gave another giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hey, Kate here. So first i'd like to say I apologize to Gimli's name being spelled "Gimili" in the last chapter. My friend had written and uploaded it for me, then I read it and wanted to bang my head against the wall. Second i'd like to say (not saying i'm new to fanfiction) but i just fully comprehended what a Mary Sue was. If I happen to do this in the story, i'm sorry, though I probably will focus on Gwyn a little more because she was the one who made the wish and blah blah blah. Lastly, this is the first story i've had the courage to put on the internet. (snaps for Kate) **I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **That doesn't mean i want things like "Your story sucks." or "This is horrible!" This girl, WhisperWings horrible reviews like "Who taught you to write, a drunken two-year-old? This steaming heap of garbage could be written by an illiterate illegal immigrant and still be better. Please, delete this, and pray to your deity for forgiveness." I must say, when I read that my mouth dropped. How could someone be so cruel? Whisper, if you read this, i'm sorry that happened to you! (By the way, read her works, she's got talent :] ) But please, i'd like nothing like that. Just tips and advice. Thank's for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

_Much Love,_

_Kate _

* * *

Chapter Two

Gwyneth, Mimir, and Lillith returned to Gwyneth's room to find Arwen still there. She stood when they entered.

"Where did you run off too? What have you done?"

"We, My Lady, have joined the Fellowship of the Ring." Arwen's mouth dropped then turned into a grin.

"It's wonderful to see there will be women on the journey." She said looking fondly at them. Gwyneth stepped forward.

"Forgive me, I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. I am Gwyneth."

"Where is it you hail from, Lady Gwyneth?"

"Call me Gwyn, and…uhhh." Gwyn looked at her sisters nibbling on her lip nervously.

Mimir caught her look of desperation and stepped forward.

"She doesn't know, My Lady. In fact, none of us do. I was cast away by my family, whom I'm forbidden to speak of, and found Gwyn while roaming, searching for a place to stay, to be. She had been knocked unconscious and couldn't remember a thing about her, besides her name. We had our own adventures and after a few years found Lillith as a baby, left in a basket on the side of the road. We are sisters, not in blood, but sisters none the less." Mimir lied easily. Lillith stared at her in awe but smiled and nodded her head at Arwen.

"That's what it is." She said with a grin. Arwen furrowed her eyebrows.

"What what is?" She asked. Gwyn sent Lilli a look and she bit her lip.

"Oh, nothing." She said looking at her feet. Arwen stared at her a few moments longer then addressed all three of them.

"Dinner is at sundown in the Dining Hall. I hope to see you three there."

"You will, My Lady." Mimir said with a nod.

"Please, it's Arwen." She corrected. Mimir gave a nod and a smile, and stood aside to let Arwen pass.

Once she was gone and the door was closed Gwyn motioned them to sit on the bed with her. They all got comfortable and Gwyn stared at her sisters.

"These forms suit you two well." She said smiling.

"Gwyn, why are you talking funny?" Lillith asked bluntly. Gwyn sighed and looked at her.

"Lil, everyone here talks like this. You can't run around saying things like 'That's what it is.' Or people will get confused. We're in a different world, Lillith." Lillith nodded and touched her feet.

"It's going to take awhile to get used to these." She said with a sigh. Mimir laughed and touched her ears. Gwyn smiled and leaned back.

"I can't believe it. It was my wish, and I didn't turn into a different being." She said enviously.

"Well, Gwyn, you're character was a human. I mean, you are different. Have you looked in a mirror?" Mimir asserted.

Gwyn shook her head and walked over to a full length mirror in her room. Mimir was right. She was taller and had more curves. Her lips were fuller and she had higher cheekbones. Her eyes seemed a brighter blue and her hair had more color and was longer. She was beautiful. She looked herself up and down, but stopped at her chest. She turned back to the girls.

"Do I have bigger boobs?" She asked with wide eyes. Lillith laughed and nodded.

"And we aren't the only ones who noticed." Mimir smirked. Gwyn narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you mean?" She hesitated, not sure if she _really_ wanted to know.

"_Aragorn _couldn't take his eyes off you." She stated with a sly grin.

"Mimi, you know him and Arwen are meant for each other." Gwyn grumbled. Mimir's grin got wider.

"You, my dear sister, have been asleep for three days. Arwen has told Aragorn she will be leaving with the elves."

"What?" Gwyn's mouth fell open. Mimir nodded.

"She is betrothed to an Elven prince and is happy. Aragorn was crushed, you could hear his yells throughout Rivendell. They haven't spoken since." She told her in a voice just above a whisper as if someone was listening in. Gwyn raised her eyebrows and looked out her windows. The sun was setting.

"Shall we head to dinner?" She asked and they left for the Dining Hall.

As they neared the doors to the hall, Gwyn wondered what the reaction to their entrance would be. According to her sisters, this was there first appearance. Her sisters had hardly left her side and eaten their meals in their rooms. They had been on a walk, suggested by Arwen, when Gwyn had awakened.

They had finally reached the doors and Gwyn shared a slightly nervous look with her sisters before entering the hall. The chatter ceased and turned into whispers and muttering. All eyes were on the girls. Gwyn held her head high and went to sit at the long table. Mimir was on her left and Lillith on her right. Gwyn looked around the room at the members of the Fellowship. Boromir had just given her a glare and turned away, the same with Gimli, Frodo and Sam gave her small smiles, Merry and Pippin were to busy sneaking bits of food, Gandalf gave her a smile, and Legolas just so happened to have locked eyes with Mimir. The only gaze she held, was Aragorn's.

He was staring at her with an interested gaze. Gwyn leaned back in her chair and stared back. His eyes gave an amused twinkle then he turned to Gandalf and started speaking to him. Just then, Elrond entered and ushered everyone to sit. Once he ate his first bite, everyone else followed suite. Gwyn had just finished cutting her turkey when the questions started.

"So, we never heard your name, my lady. Nor the names of your companions." Frodo asked politely.

"Sisters," She corrected and Gimli snorted. She shot him a glare before continuing. "And my name is Gwyneth. You may call me Gwyn." She said taking a bite of her potatoe.

"And your sisters?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" She suggested. "They do have their own voices." Frodo's cheek's tinted pink as he asked Mimir, then Lillith for their names.

"Where do you come from?" Legolas asked.

"That's a very good question."

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?" Gimli asked rudely. Gwyn turned to him.

"I would, Master Dwarf, if I knew the answer." Gimli glared at her, then returned to his salted pork.

"So you are nomads?" Legolas asked with a sideways glance at Gimli.

"Yes, I suppose you could call us that." She shrugged taking another bite of her food.

"How did you end up in the river?" Boromir asked.

"We were on our way here when the storm came." Lillith spoke. "It came up so suddenly and I'm so small the wind knocked me in. My sisters had jumped in after me, but it only got worse. It was lucky you found us, sir." Lillith said to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at Gwyn then back at Lillith.

"Yes, it was."

"I have a question." Gimli interrupted sitting up straight and looking Gwyn dead in the eye.

"How do a woman, an elf, and a hobbit come across each other?" He pestered. Gwyn sighed leaned on the table.

"That's personal, and I don't wish to share it." Arwen was an exception. She was actually nice.

"You better tell us, lass! Three strange females swept up in a river and bursting into _private_ councils, demanding they be allowed to come along to Mordor to destroy the one ring! I don't think anyone around here has ever heard of you, you weren't invited, how'd you even know about it? For all I know, you could be a lying wretch!" He shouted, now standing across from her. She leapt up and made to grab him and yank him across the table when strong arms held her in her place. She turned her head to see Aragorn holding her arms behind her and staring firmly at Gimli. Gwyn took a deep breath and shook herself away from Aragorn.

"That's twice you have insulted my sisters and I. It's in your best interest that you don't make it thrice." Gwyn then marched from the hall slamming the door behind her.

"I think dinner is over." Elrond said standing. "Goodnight everyone." And everyone stood to leave.

Mimir stared suspiciously after Aragorn who was the first out of the hall and seemed to take the path Gwyn did. Mimi sensed someone come up to her and turned to see Legolas. He was smiling at her softly.

"Your sister, she has quite the temper." He mused. Mimir nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, she does, and it often gets the best of her, Highness."

"Please, call me Legolas. If we are to travel together I think we should be on a first name basis." He stated. Mimir smiled softly and nodded. She muffled a sudden yawn and turned back to him.

"Forgive me, I am very tired. I think I shall retire. Goodnight, Legolas." She nodded at him and added a small curtsy before walking out of the hall. Legolas stayed where he was and watched her leave. Just as the last curl of her hair was out of sight he whispered: "Goodnight…Mimir." She stopped, hearing this with her elf ears and smiled.

Lillith smiled at her sister and Legolas before leaving the hall. She walked a little ways before coming across the courtyard they were in earlier that day. She lounged in one of the chairs and stared up at the stars smiling. She was happy Gwyn made that wish, and she was happy to be a hobbit. It was like her and her sisters' dreams had come true.

She looked around the courtyard and saw someone coming. She couldn't see who it was so she slowly grabbed a dagger and held it out of sight. As they came closer, Lillith noticed they were quite small. The came to a stop and looked toward her chair.

"Merry?" Pippin's voice asked.

"Lillith." She answered waving. She gave a small 'oh' and stepped forward. She sat straighter and brushed the hair from her face.

"So how are you tonight, Peregrin Took?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm good…wait. How did you know my name?"

"I know lots of things." She said smartly with a nod. Pippin just shook his head and sat in one of the other thrones.

"Merry and I were just going to finish our dinner." He said pulling out a few apples.

"Want one?" He asked holding one out to her.

"Don't mind if I do." She said taking one. She bit into it and looked back to the stars.

"I didn't know there were hobbits outside the Shire." Pippin said taking a bite of his own apple. Lillith looked back at him.

"Well, my sisters found me on the side of the road somewhere, so I might have come from the Shire." She said remembering Mimir's lie.

"I'm sorry, Lillith." Pippin said with a frown.

"It's ok!" Lil' said with a grin. "And call me Lilli."

Pippin smiled at her and took another bite of his apple. They sat in silence eating apple after apple from the bag. When it was finally empty they leaned back and rubbed there stomachs.

"Those were fabulous apples!" Lilli said licking her lips.

"Yes, they were! And I don't think I've ever met someone who's eaten as much as me." He said with a pat on his tummy. Lilli held out her hand and he took it.

"Now you have." She grinned and she looked around the courtyard.

"Well Pip, it doesn't look like Merry is coming." Pippin sighed and got to his feet.

"I suppose you're right. Well goodnight, Lilli." He took her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Goodnight, Pippin." She said giving him a hug and skipping off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gwyn's POV

I sighed and leaned against the balcony of my room. I wished I could tell Gimli exactly what happened, where I came from, and how I knew about the ring. It stressed me out knowing he didn't trust me and probably hated my guts. He was, after all, one of my favorite characters from the series. I heard a knock behind me and turned to see Aragorn leaning in my doorway.

"A word, my lady?" He asked. I nodded and Aragorn walked in to stand next to me. I didn't look at him, but at the river he'd rescued me from.

"So it was you that saved us?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes. It will please you to know that you were the only one with any injury. That was quite a bump on the head."

I nodded and stayed quite. The silence that had fallen was a tad awkward but I chose to ignore it. Aragorn sighed and turned to me.

"You mustn't let Gimli's words bother you. They mean nothing." I turned to him woefully.

"I promise I'm not a lying wretch." I whispered. He smiled softly at me and nodded.

"And I'm sorry for being rough at dinner." I apologized remembering how roughly I shook myself from him to leave the hall. He shook his head.

"Tis already forgotten." He smiled again. I thought to myself, how could one be so happy and forgiving after their heart was broken?

"If you'd ever need anything, my lord, to talk about. My door is always open." His smile faded slightly as he understood, but he nodded and bowed his head to me.

"It is getting late. I shall leave to let you rest. Goodnight, Lady Gwyneth."

"Sweet dreams, Aragorn." I said giving him a smile, and I enjoyed the quizzical look he had on his face as he left the room.

"Wake up, Gwyn." A voice whispered. I opened my eyes to see my sisters smiling over me. I smiled back and sat up.

"Hey guys." I said groggily stretching my arms.

"Today's the day." Lilli said excitedly. I looked out the window and watched the rising sun.

"This is the day it begins." I said softly.

I shooed my sisters from my room and got dressed. I wore the garments I arrived in and packed a spare set out by the elves. Daggers were hidden on my thighs and a sword sat on my hip. A sack of assorted poisons hung off my belt and I smiled. Arsenic was totally in my field of expertise.

When I left my room I met my sisters in the hallway. Mimir was wearing a pale blue tunic with dark blue leggings. A bow was slung over her back and was accompanied by a pale blonde braid that fell to the middle of her thigh. A short sword at her side and was held lightly in a rested position.

Lillith had various throwing knives and daggers on her belt and a pair of short swords were hidden by her cloak. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore skirted trousers with a poet shirt and purple vest. She beamed up at me and took my hand.

"Come on, everyone is about ready to leave."

We joined the rest of the Fellowship in the courtyard with other elves who had come to see us off. I headed toward the back expecting my sisters to follow but Lilli went off to join the other hobbits and Mimi went to stand with Legolas. I sighed and leaned against the back wall. Gimli, whose back was to me, backed up to stand next to me.

"Still don't trust me?" I asked with a slightly pouted lip. He glared up at me.

"The day I trust you is the day hell freezes over." I laughed at him.

"Then trust me, dear dwarf. That day fast approaches." He turned away and I heard Aragorn chuckle somewhere to my right. Lord Elrond stepped forward.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is maid to go further then you will. Farewell, may you hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and Free Folk go with you." I smiled up at Elrond and bowed my head slightly. He was so…majestic.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf announced and we all turned to Frodo. He looked at each one of us then headed to our Exit.

"Mordor, Gandalf," I heard him whisper lightly. "Is it left or right?"

"Left." Gandalf answered and I smiled. Frodo was so cute in person.

I saw Aragorn stop behind me and I turned my head to see him spare a last look at Arwen. She turned away from him, not looking at him at all. He lowered his head and moved on. I watched him as he trudged along. He didn't deserve this. I touched his shoulder lightly. He stopped and looked at me.

"_Love may be lost for a little while, but it never leaves us. Don't let hope fade." _I said softly in Elvish, deciding it was something I'd rather not everyone hear. He lowered his head again and nodded, but I raised it with a finger.

"Chin up, Aragorn." I winked at him then moved forward to chat with Gandalf. He smiled at me out of the corner of his eye.

"That was a very nice thing to say." He said suggestively. I smiled and looked up at him.

"It's what I do."

Lillith's POV

I smiled as I walked with a little bounce in my step. I knew the road that lay before me was dangerous, and though I knew the fate of the others I was unaware of my own, but I was happy to be here. And not only was I here, but I was a hobbit too. It may be an odd dream, but it really was a dream come true.

"Miss Lillith?" Merry asked coming to stand next to me.

"Call me, Lilli." I said with a smile.

"Lilli," He said starting again. "Do you really know how to use those?" He asked pointing at my daggers.

"Oh yes, I've known how to use them for as long as I can remember."

"Did your sisters teach you?" Pippin asked walking on my other side.

"Everything they knew."

"Well, do you think you could teach us?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed through his teeth.

"Shut up, Merry! You knew you wanted to ask it too!" Pippin defended. I smiled at them.

"I'd be happy to teachyou _both_ as soon as we stop for a rest." They both grinned at each other then me. I smirked back.

"The question is; can you handle it?" Their grins dropped and they paused hesitantly. I laughed and walked forward to stand next to Gwyn.

"You're such a little vixen." She whispered to me. My smirk grew wider.

"Don't try and flatter me." I looked back to see Mimir chatting it up with Legolas.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Gwyn looked back at her and gave a heavy sigh.

"What is this, The Lord of the Rings or The Dating Game?"

Mimir's POV

I lightly scolded myself in my head. I've been an elf in the Lord of the Rings for a week, and already I have a crush on Legolas? Are you kidding me? Aren't things like this supposed to take more time? But wait….I've been watching and reading The Lord of the Rings for years. I know him, the thing is he, doesn't know me. There we go, it all makes sense now.

"Mimir?" I heard Legolas say. I snapped my head up and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts." Ahead of me I heard Lillith giggle. Legolas smiled.

"It's alright." He said. "It was actually quite amusing." I chuckled and looked at my feet.

"So how long have we been traveling?" I asked. I hadn't been keeping track.

"A few hours, but we've kept a great pace. Rivendell is far behind us." I nodded and looked ahead. Nothing lay ahead of us but hills and rock. This was going to be such a long journey.

"Gandalf?" I called. He turned to me.

"What of our course?" He came to a stop and leaned against a rock.

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." He said. I nodded and looked around. In the movie this was where—

"Shall we stop here?" Boromir asked. Gandalf looked around then nodded.

"Yes, we shall." Everyone stopped and dropped their packs.

Sam went to find firewood and Boromir started talking with Merry, Pippin, and Lilli about swords. Soon after they started to spar. I went to sit with Gwyn. She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Hey Mimi." She said with a sigh.

"Hello Gwyn. How are you?"

"I'm very bored." She said playing with a strand of her hair. Gimli stepped forward.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say we were taking the long way 'round." He said. I sighed. Gimili needed to lighten up.

"Gandalf," He said continuing. "We could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, could give us a royal welcome." I shuddered thinking of what awaited us in the mines. That was where the real battle would begin.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." I turned my head and saw a swarm of something black heading toward us.

"Legolas." I said pointing. He jumped up on a rock to look closer. Behind me I could hear Lillith's squeals of joy as the hobbits took down Boromir and Aragorn.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli answered.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir said. I roused Gwyn who had began to dose off and looked at the swarm.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn's command was hastily followed as the company scurried to put out the fire and hide their belongings. I quickly found cover behind a rock and peeked over to make sure everyone was hidden. Lillith was having trouble with tying shut a bag.

"Lillith!" I yelled shooting up. She tossed the bag into her hiding place and hid herself. I felt a hand pull me back and hide me. It was Legolas.

I was pressed against his chest, my head next to his shoulder. I was frozen. I couldn't think, well, all I was thinking about was how fast my heart was beating. He was still holding on to me, very tightly. It was as though I would be seen if he loosened his hold. I felt his breath against my ear. It was soft and tickled and sent a heat wave through my body.

Finally the screeching faded and he let go. I rolled over onto the ground and shot up. I felt heat on my cheeks and knew I was blushing. He rolled gracefully out behind me and touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I looked to the side and say Gwyn smirking at me. I quickly looked back at Legolas.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He said with a smile, then walked over to Aragorn. Internally I groaned. I was falling. Hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lillith's POV

The Pass of Caradrhas. Whoever Caradrhas is, I want to kill him. These snow covered mountains are going to kill me. Stupid Saruman. I swear when I meet that guy, I'm kicking him where the sun don't shine. He deserves it.

Behind me I heard someone yelp and I turned to see a fallen Frodo. Aragorn helped him up and Frodo felt for the ring. It was in the hands of Boromir. I scowled. I so wasn't in the mood for this. He looked at his mystified, obvious longing was written all over his face.

"Boromir." Aragorn said. Nobody moved.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." He reached up to hold it in both hands. I ran forward and snatched it from him. He glared at me and I glared back.

"The ring belongs in the hands of Frodo and Frodo only. There its power will not be disturbed." His glare fated and he gave a small smile.

"Of course." He said with a small chuckle and patted my arm. He then turned and walked forward. I walked over to Frodo and held it out to him.

"_Lillith."_ It said to me. I gasped and dropped it in his hand. He looked at me oddly then put it around his neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn release his hold on his sword.

"Frodo." I called. He stopped and looked at me.

"It spoke to me. It was horrible. I'm sorry." He nodded and smiled softly at me. I ran up and hugged him. "Don't let it control you." I whispered.

I clung to Gwyn as she carried me through the snow. Beside me Mimi was walking on top of it. I huffed. Stupid elf. I listened though, for Saruman's voice. Soon I heard it.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas shouted over the wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled back. There was a loud crack and large pieces of ice and rock fell just missing us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Lillith agreed. There was no other way, but she knew what would happen. Gandalf started shouting words, incantations, but nothing worked. Lightning cracked and I looked up to see ever larger pieces of rock and snow falling. I yelped as it fell on us, burying us. I clung to Gwyn and felt her struggle to reach the surface. As we got through I sat back gasping for air. I felt someone touch my arm.

"Lilli? Are you alright?" It was Pippin. I smiled and patted his arm.

"Yes pip. I'm fine." He put an arm around my waist and I leaned into him as he helped me up.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested exasperated. Gandalf looked at him wearily then defeated at Frodo.

"Let the Ring-Bearer decide." Frodo looked up surprised then at the rest of us all.

"We cannot stay here; it will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yelled pulling Merry closer to him. I looked up at Pippin then at Frodo.

"We will go through the mines."

Mimi's POV

I gasped in pain and tripped as I climbed from the snow. Legolas kneeled next to me.

"My ankle." I told him and he went for my boot.

"For, uhm, medical purposes?" He asked. I laughed slightly and nodded as he started unlacing it.

"What happened?" He asked slipping it off.

"When the snow fell it twisted. I think its spra- AH!" I yelped as he squeezed it gently.

"Sprained. Yes." He said lifting my foot on his knee. He slung off his pack and pulled out a roll of cloth bandages. He wrapped it up tightly and poked it.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" I shook my head and he slipped my boot back on.

"It should be fine now. Just take it easy, alright?" I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile. He smiled back and strode forward.

I turned to see Lilli standing there smiling. I looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"That was just too cute!" She squealed. I huffed at her then smirked.

"Pippin and Lilli sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sang softly and laughed as she ran over to shush me. Ahead of me I caught Legolas looking back with a smile.

Gwyn's POV

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said proudly.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I heard Legolas say. I scoffed and Gimli growled. I'm surprised he just let it go. Gandalf came to a stop and started felling the wall.

"Let's see…" He muttered. "Ithildin." He murmured impressed.

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." As if on cue the moon came out from behind some clouds and the door revealed itself. It was beautiful. Gandalf smiled at it proudly then turned to us.

"It reads, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said. I shared a small smirk with Mimi. Gandalf touched his staff to the door and chanted something but nothing worked. He raised his arms and chanted something else but nothing worked. We all looked at each other and Pippin looked at Lilli.

"Nothings happening." He stated obviously. Gandalf then proceeded to pushing on the door to see if it would open. He muttered about knowing all these spells in all these different languages. I smiled softly.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed some peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf snapped. I smiled as Lillith scowled at Gandalf and took Pippin's hand comfortingly. "I walked over to Mimi.

"Should I?" I asked softly. She nodded and gave me a little push. I walked over to the wizard.

"Gandalf, would you mind if I tried something?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me tiredly and nodded.

"Go ahead, my dear. If you think it will work." I stepped in front of the doors and looked up at them.

"_Mellon_." I said loudly, and the doors creaked open. I smiled and looked at the girls.

"How did you do that?" Gimli asked astounded. I shrugged.

"I did exactly what it told me to. Speak 'friend' and enter." I decided to have some fun.

"Ever hear the expression 'never send a man to do a woman's job'?" I asked looking from Boromir to Gimli. Both looked uncomfortably away and I smiled smugly.

"Did you hear that?" Lillith asked.

"Hear what?" Gandalf asked her.

"It sounded like it came from the water." She said softly. Looking back at it. We stayed silent for a moment listening but heard nothing.

"Never mind." She muttered walking forward. Gwyn looked back at the water, eyes searching for any detectable movement, but when she saw nothing she walked through the entrance behind Gimli.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli suddenly stopped as Gandalf lit his staff.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir muttered. Gimli jumped forward looking at all the corpses. His cries caused me to wince. On the silver screen it may not be so moving, but in person? Legolas pulled an arrow from a corpse.

"Goblins!" He spat. I unsheathed my sword and looked slowly around.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said looking around.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Lilli muttered ahead of me. I kicked her leg silencing her.

"We must leave this place." Mimi said softly. Then suddenly Frodo was pulled backward violently. It was the squid. The hobbits ran forward and Sam called for Aragorn swinging his sword on the tentacle holding onto Frodo. It snapped back but for only a moment. At least a dozen tentacles shot back out knocking the hobbits back. Aragorn ran forward slicing the tentacles as he went. I dodged them as I ran toward the one holding Frodo.

"Aragorn! Here!" I sliced the tentacle and Frodo landed in Aragorn's arms. Legolas and Mimi pelted the beast with arrows as we ran for shore.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf called. The beast followed us tentacles shooting in every direction. One found its way around my ankle. I jumped in surprise dropping my sword.

"You're kidding me!" I yelled watching it fall as I was swung through the air. I yelped as I was violent thrown back and forth.

"Some help would be nice?" I yelled as my sisters shouted my name. Aragorn ran forward but someone was already there. The tentacle was sliced and I landed on top of Gimli. He sputtered as he was pushed into the water then pulled me toward the mine quickly. The beast's tentacles knocked against the walls, cracking them causing rocks to fall. Soon the entrance was blocked and we were thrown into darkness. Gandalf lit his staff and I saw I was on the floor panting as Gimli stood leaned over next to me, panting as well.

"Are you alright, lass?" He asked. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Gimli! Thank you!"

"It—it was nothing." He said bowing his head. I smiled as pecked his cheek.

"Knew you'd warm up to me."


	5. Chapter 5

_ Well, my dear readers, it has been awhile. I would like apologize, like, to the max for my absence. For a while i had A) Serious writer's block with a few things for this story B) A shizz load more other story ideas C) I sadly, lost my 'mojo'. I wasn't writing anything good for months. Then i got FREAKING busy, and all those other "I am a writer and I have a life..." excuses. So, i beg you to forgive me, i promise i'll pay you back with more updates. And not just updates for this ;)  
_

_ Hugs, Kisses, Tugs, and Squeezes!_

_ Kate_

_Disclaimer: Yea, LOTR definitely ain't mine..._

* * *

Chapter 5

Lilli's POV

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry answered.

"I think we are." Pippin retorted.

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking!" Merry replied.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." I giggled and leaned against a rock closing my eyes.

"You two are incredibly amusing." I said softly. Merry scoffed lightly and gave a chuckle. I frowned trying to position my comfortably. I sighed not finding a place and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Lilli?" Pippin called in a soft, shy voice.

"Hmm?" I asked not looking his way.

"If you're not comfortable, you could always rest against me." I looked up at him to see his cheeks tinted pink and he wouldn't look me directly in the eyes. I smiled softly and crawled over to him resting my head on his thigh and nuzzling into his stomach.

"Thanks Pippin." I said through a yawn. I felt him moving his hand, probably looking for a place to put it, and then resorted to crossing his arms over his chest. I peaked open an eye looking up at him, then snatched his hand and held it resting my head on it.

"Thanks Pip." I whispered.

"Your welcome." I smiled and slowly drifted into a doze listening to the fire cackle. I was almost asleep when—

"Oh, it's that way." Stupid old man.

"He's remembered." Merry said happily getting to his feet. Pippin gave me an apologetic half smile.

"No, but the air doesn't smell as foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Mimi's POV

I followed the company down the stairs. I was starting to get a little nervous. The first real battle was soon. I know I know the fate of the others, but my sisters….what will happen to them.

"Mimir?" Legolas asked. "Does something trouble you?"

"No, I… I just have a bad feeling. It's nothing to worry about."

"One must trust one's instincts." He reasoned.

"No, really. It's nothing." I assured. He slowly nodded then gestured for me to go before him down the stairs. The room we entered was extremely large and airy. Gandalf stepped forward.

"Let me risk a little more light." He muttered. His staff shined illuminating the room.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Well there's an eye-opener, and no mistake." Sam mused.

"Aye, Sam." I agreed sighing. "I'd have loved to see this city when it was alive."

"I agree." Legolas said behind me. I sadly smiled looking around me as we headed on. We neared a room where there were many corpses lying around and Gimli gasped.

"No!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled as Gimli ran to the room. I brought a hand to my mouth as my eyes watered. Seriously, has being an elf made me more emotional?

"It's his cousin, isn't it?" Legolas asked softly. I nodded and he put his arms around me. I laughed slightly.

"Legolas, I'll wet your shirt!"

"It's worth it." He breathed. I gave him a last squeeze before pulling away and taking his hand. Together, we walked into the room.

Gwyn's POV

I kneeled next to Gimli and put a hand on his shoulder. His cries echoed around me.

"Oh, Gimli." I murmured sadly.

"Here lies Balin…son of Fundin…Lord of Moria. He is dead then." Gandalf read. Gimli's cries grew louder and I shot a glare at the old wizard.

"It's as I feared." He said taking off his hat. He handed Pippin his things and bent down to pick up a book.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas warned. I turned to him and saw he was holding Mimi's hand. I looked at her with a 'WTF?' expression and she blushed.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf started to read. "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

"Pippin, no!" Lillith whisper-shouted. We turned to see the head fall off a corpse and bang its way down a well. Soon after the body followed dragging a chain with it and finally bringing a bucket down as well. With every bang and clatter Pippin winced. Lillith was clutching his hand.

Wait, hold on a minute. Why are my sisters holding hands with men? Huh? Want to explain this to me? Seriously! This story has officially turned into Lord of the Relationships….Gah.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped. Lillith frowned and clutched Pippin's hand tighter. Her knuckles were turning white.

"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

The drums were more frightening in person. As the first one sounded, everyone froze. The beat seemed to drag on forever, which made our fear grow and grow. Fear was not an option though.

Then I heard the screeching. The drum pounding became louder, the beats more frequent. I started backing away from the well slowly and hit someone. I turned to see Aragorn. My slight panic was mirrored in his eyes.

"Orcs." Legolas spat. Boromir leapt forward toward the door looking out when two arrows hit the door in front of his face.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits. Lillith ran forward and I stopped her.

"No! Stay with Frodo." She glared at me. "Stay with Pippin." I corrected and her glare softened as she backed up. I ran forward and started helping Aragorn and Boromir barricade the door. There was a roar and Boromir scoffed.

"They have a cave-troll." He said mock happily. Legolas threw us some axes and Aragorn shoved them through the door handles. We backed up and everyone got their weapons ready. The sight of Gimli on his cousin's tomb with a sneer of vengeance on his face made me smile.

"This is gonna be awesome." I muttered. Aragorn looked at me funny then shook his head.

"What? None of us our going to die!" I defended. He smiled and faced the door.

"You don't know that."

"I have a hunch." I smirked.

"Let them come!" Gimli screamed. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The goblins pounded on the doors, axes and swords chopped and hacked at them. A gap appeared and one of Legolas's arrows flew into it and there was a loud squeal. One of Aragorn's followed, then another of Legolas's. Finally they broke through and I ran forward.

"For Narnia!" I said slicing ones head off with a laugh.

"Wrong movie!" Lillith shouted.

"My bad!" I shouted back. I sliced through some more when I got nicked in the shoulder. I looked at the goblin to see him smirking.

"What are you smirking at? That hurt!" I goblin shrugged and I glared. I cut its arm and smirked as it squealed.

"Yea, bet that hurt, didn't it?" I said. It yelled and ran at me. I easily killed it. I sighed. In the movies this shit looked kinda hard. It was easy!

"This is such a disappointment." I said coming up beside Mimir who was shooting her arrows at goblins as they came toward her.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's too easy?" I screamed running one through. Then the cave-troll burst in.

"There we go!" I yelled running toward it. Aragorn pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Going to kill it!" I yelled back pointing at the troll.

"Have you lost your head?" He asked. I laughed and shrugged him off.

"It's a possibility!" I yelled back to him. Sam was dodging the troll and I pulled him away as it swung at him.

"How are you doing, Sam?"

"Well, I'm still alive." He reasoned.

"Right. I've got it from here." I said nudging him towards a few goblins and turning to the troll. It growled and swung at me and I stabbed it's foot. I ran around it, confusing it, and simply playing with it. I was having fun…until it finally got me and I was knocked away. I hit the wall and slumped down with a grown. Sam ran up to me holding a pan.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked back at the troll to see Legolas on top of it shooting at it.

"Yea, of course. Help me up." He offered a hand and I stop whipping him behind me and running my blade through a goblin that had tried sneaking up behind him.


	6. NOTICE

Hello Darlings,

I'm very happy to say this story will be continued, but rewritten. Since I've grown in my writing I've realized I could be writing this so much better than I have in the past! The general plot will be the same, but the story will be much more detailed and thought out. Thank you for those who have reviewed and followed, and I hope you enjoy what is to come!

xoxx,

K


End file.
